


big brother instinct

by mujakinamamade



Category: Free!
Genre: Asahi pov, Gen, a few high speed 2 references, just a tiny hint of asakisu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujakinamamade/pseuds/mujakinamamade
Summary: Asahi met Haru again, and everything seemed to be good after so many years.But then Hiyori appeared.





	big brother instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Asahi just gives me big brother vibes, especially with what happened on ep 4.

When Asahi met Haruka again after so many years, he wasn't expecting to see him _smile_ ; not after how depressed he had been the last time Asahi saw him.

 

And yet there he was, with that tiny but genuine smile, openly talking with their teammates, invested in their conversation. It was unexpected, but fully welcomed. Seeing Haruka happy lifted a weight Asahi didn't know he had been carrying.

 

It made Asahi wonder why he was carrying it in the first place. Sure, he was the oldest, and he had been appointed the leader of their year group, but that didn't mean he had to feel protective towards the others.

 

“Asahi may be an idiot, but you are very responsible.”

 

“First of all, don't call me an idiot. And what do you mean?”

 

Kisumi smiled, looking at Asahi and squinting in that way that made him start feeling things deep inside his chest.

 

“Well, wasn’t it your idea to hold a summer camp right after you guys lost the tournament? And even when you couldn't swim the free, you also helped shoulder Haru’s fixation back then, didn't you?”

 

“Well, that's true but…”

 

“Asahi is like an older brother. Asahi-niisan!”

 

“Wait, no no no no no! Stop that, it's weird coming from you.”

 

In the end, it didn't really matter, right? Haruka being happy again was what mattered. Things almost felt better than all those years ago.

 

But then Hiyori appeared.

 

In some corner of his heart Asahi was happy that Ikuya hadn't been all alone again after he failed to keep his promise of not moving away, but that feeling was overshadowed by Hiyori’s nasty behavior. He really wanted to fight him.

 

“Everyone who swims with you ends up suffering somehow, huh?”

 

 _I’m going to fight you and make you take back those words, like hell I’m going to let you hurt Haru_ , that's what Asahi thought. But his body stayed put, and instead he turned to look at Haruka; he was more important than yelling at Hiyori.

 

Unfocused eyes, black hair covering his face, and head hanging down; just like before.

 

_Ah, no…_

 

_Haru stopped smiling again..._


End file.
